fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Lumious
Lucas Lumious is a powerful Independent Mage and bounty hunter. His strength and powerful magics have earned him many titles, including Star Killer, and Chain Dancer. Lucas was later persuaded into joining Underworld by Pluto Morior in order to replace deceased member, Cane Hannibal, and he was marked as a Dark Mage. After the Bellona Alliance War, he escaped capture, and went off on his own with Pietro Carrion, and was returned to Independent Mage status. Appearance He has ear length, short, black hair, black eyes, and olive skin. He dresses in all black, wearing an overcoat with white lines, boots, gloves, pants, and a shirt. Personality Lucas is always serious. He rarely shows any change in personality. The one exception is when he suddenly is forced into combat against more powerful opponents that force him to use his magic. He displays great confidence in his abilities, but never to arrogant levels. History Lucas started out having absolutely no magical abilities or talent. Growing up near a magic guild, he decided to mentor under one of the Mage's there. With hard work, Lucas eventually managed to learn and master various magics, and increase his strength and martial art skills exponentially. When he grew up, he decided to become an Independent Mage, and became responsible for killing various Dark Mages, and collecting their bounties. Eventually he accidentally created a large amount of property damage in a fight, injuring several people, and vowed to restrain himself from using magic unless absolutely necessary. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Lucas uses a powerful variation of Fire Magic, taking full advantage of his fire's abilities. This allows him to freely mould it into any shape, and solidify it to cling to solid surfaces. Lucas himself, is immune to fire-based attacks of any grade, but any Slayer is capable of consuming his flames as well. He also isn't capable of controlling another mage's fire. His unique style mainly focuses around increasing the power of his melee attacks with flames, but he also uses special ranged attacks in order to deal extra damage to far away foes. This magics name comes from its heat and power being similar to that of a dying star. * Nova: Lucas creates a sphere of white fire that he then throws at his opponent. The sphere then expands, absorbing the opponent into the sphere, and continues to consistently burn them and drain them of magical energy. This spell gains more power from the energy it absorbs, and eventually reached capacity and detonates. This spell can also be activated through contact with the target. * Luminous Red Nova: Lucas creates two spheres of red fire in his hands. He then charges at his opponent and slams the two spheres into them, generating a large explosion. The area where this occurred is left charred, and a substantial heat signature remains. Chain Magic: Lucas' preferred method of attack. He starts with this magic in order to keep him from damaging himself, or the landscape during more subtle jobs. He is a master of his chains, using a magical chain that appears similar to a kunai and chain. This allows him to impale opponents and fling them around, or simply ensnare them. The durability of these chains are also impressive, allowing him to block attacks from most attacks with them. He's very skilled in his chain's usage, being capable of utilizing a series of unique attacks and defenses to block attacks. Bullet Magic: Lucas can focus his magical power into powerful bullets that can pierce through most substances. It can even pierce through Adamantine when focused properly. Depending on the amount of time focusing the bullets depicts the ability of the bullets to pierce through objects. A bullet that took only a second to charge will not have nearly as much as one that charged for ten. Lucas is also very accurate with his bullets, having pinpoint accuracy. He generally uses either a large spread of weaker bullets, or sniper-like, armor piercing bullets. * Piercing Bullet: Lucas charges magical energy in his fingertips for give to ten seconds. He then fires it at incredibly high speeds, piercing through flesh and metal alike. Amaterasu: Lucas can use hand gestures in order to create magical seal formulas in order to defend himself, or deal damage with varying types of attacks. he generally uses explosions, and by using more signs he can increase the power of his attacks even further by adding in more seals. * Gravity Formula: Lucas creates three magical seals over his opponent, using various hand signs. The seals then release a powerful increase in gravity over the affected area, pinning down his opponent. By making more hand signs, Lucas create more seals that increase the gravity even further. * Formula 1000: Lucas makes hand signs, creating ten seals, surrounding his opponent. They then go off simultaneously, creating a gigantic explosion by shooting a beam from each seal. They cover a large area, catching anything inside them in the explosion, damaging everyone and and everything. The beams colliding is what generates the monstrous blast radius. This is Lucas' most powerful Amaterasu formula. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Lucas primarily uses hand to hand combat in battle. His prowess is so great that he's defeated over 100 high end Dark Mage's without the usage of his magic. Although mastering several different styles of martial arts, he specializes in a style that attacks pressure points using jabs and palm thrusts. His skill with this allows him to even dent and crush metals, and paralyze opponents. By hitting them in the right spots, Lucas can even restrict magic flow on his opponents in order to prevent them from fighting at their maximum capabilities. The effects of these pressure points eventually wear off with time. Expert Swordsmanship: Lucas wields his short sword with great experience and dexterity. His skill is great enough to fight evenly with and overpower other expert swordsman, but Lucas still prefers the usage of his martial arts over swordsmanship. Enhanced Strength: Although most of his abilities to break objects is based around his ability to locate pressure points, he does have a great deal of natural strength. He can even dent powerful metals using just punches. He also has a great deal of lower body strength, allowing him to jump to very high places. Enhanced Speed: Lucas is incredibly fast. Most of his speed goes into his general reflexes, although he does have a rather exceptional running speed. Enhanced Agility: Lucas is capable of easily bounding around the battlefield in order to fight. He generally combines his agility with his strength for a highly specialized parkour, allowing him to attack even high flying foes. Enhanced Reflexes: Although not quite capable of moving at their speeds, Lucas has no trouble locating, and reacting to attacks made by High Speed users. He can react in no time at all, dodging and counterattacking fast moving targets, and can even dodge lasers from Light-based Magic. Enhanced Durability: Although he generally tries not to get hit, Lucas is capable of standing up to powerful melee and ranged attacks. He also managed to gain a complete immunity to fire-based attacks. Immense Magic Power: Lucas has a great deal of Magic Power. His magic was enough that Pluto Morior, guild master of Underworld, sought him out to replace Cane Hannibal. Only Dark Mages of incredible power had been allowed access to Underworld prior to this, greatly demonstrating his power. This means his power must at least be equal to Cane's, who was an exceptionally powerful mage in his own right, known far and wide as the Man Eater. When exerting a large amount of Magic Power, Lucas' magic aura is colored white. Equipment Blade: Lucas wields a short sword in combat, which he keeps strapped to his back. He generally relies more on his martial arts skills, but is still capable of using it to defeat people with no issues. Trivia Although he is currently not attracted to anyone, Lucas is bisexual.Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Amaterasu User Category:Chain Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Former Guild Member Category:Former Dark Mage